Personality Quiz
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: The Naruto characters take a survey to find more about themselves, and get advice on romance and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Personality Quiz 1: Naruto

Your Favorite Color:

ORANGE BELIEVE IT!!!

Your Favorite Food:

RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!

Hair color:

Blond

Eyes:

Blue

Best trait:

Ummm…courage?

Worst Trait:

I've been told I'm annoying.

Describe Crush:

Obsessed beautiful fan-girl to my rival and best friend. Strong, out-spoken and pretty.

Special Mentions:

I a Jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi is inside me.

Results:

You are a loud, spazzy boy and very important in many people's lives. You are being loved from afar and it's time to open your eyes to other girls. You tend to obsess, but are very loyal and fun.

"Who loves me?? AND I DO NOT OBSESS!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Personality Quiz Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha

Favorite Color:

Black

Favorite Food:

I don't care very much…I eat what I have to.

Hair:

Black

Eyes:

Black sometimes red.

Best Trait:

Strength and determination…my looks.

Worst Trait:

I have none.

Crush:

I have no interest in any girls as they are all fangirls.

Results:

You are cold, cruel and pretty much a jerk. Despite this you have many fans, and admirers. Because of your reaction to fans, mainly girls, many suspect you may be gay, consider this possibility. Your main goal is preventing you from living a good life, and you will end up betraying all close to you.

"Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Personality Quiz Chapter 3: Sakura

Favorite Color: PINK!

Favorite Food: Whatever Sasuke's eating…

Hair: PINK! It's natural OK!?!

Eye: Green, it totally clashes with my hair. I hate them.

Best Trait: My gorgeous looks.

Worst Trait: My forehead.

Crush: Sasuke DUH!

Results: You are way too focused on one person, and you fangirl too much. Get a life, and actually train. Maybe you'll become useful after 200 some episodes.

"I have a life! Sasuke! And he'll protect me, so I don't need to be strong. And what do you mean 200 EPISODES?"


	4. Chapter 4

Personality Quiz 4

Sai!!

Your Favorite Color:

I don't have one.

Favorite Food:

Whatever's available?

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color:

Black

Best Trait:

I'm not sure…I'll ask.

Worst Trait:

Probably accidently insulting people.

Describe Crush:

I've heard of these…I can't wait to do more research.

Special Mentions:

I come from Root, therefore I do not have emotions.

Results:

You are either the most emo and gay person that has ever taken this quiz…or you have no feelings or conceptions of the world. That is quite sad, you need to have people help you.

"How does this quiz determine that…I shall research it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Personality Quiz: Ino

Favorite Color:

Purple

Favorite Food:

Anything diet really.

Hair Color:

Blond and beautiful!

Eye Color:

Baby blue.

Best Trait:

Well, I'm drop dead hot!

Worst Trait:

Probably the effect I have on men…I mean, the other girls must hate me because of how the men respond. I'd hate me if I were them.

Describe Crush:

Well, he's gorgeous, amazingly strong, and everyone wants to be his girlfriend. So, it seems perfect that a girl like me, should have a guy like him!

Special Mentions:

Nope that's it!

Results:

Get your head out of the clouds girl! You are not that important, and your vainness frightens us! That guy, may be completely turned off by your attitude and may not want anything to do with you. It's time for a reality check.

"HOW DARE THESE PEOPLE!!? WHAT THE HECK DO THEY KNOW?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Personality Quiz Shikamaru

Favorite Color:

Green or white.

Favorite Food:

Eh…too troublesome to pick.

Hair Color:

Brown.

Eyes:

Brown

Best Trait:

IQ.

Worst Trait:

I'm lazy…

Describe Crush:

Lives far away…very troublesome…

Special Mentions:

I love shougi and cloud watching…

Results:

Man, get up and do some work! It'll make you a better person, and you'd have more friends. Stop looking at things so negatively, every cloud has a silver lining.

"Troublesome…and clouds don't have silver linings. I would know."


	7. Chapter 7

Personality Quiz Chouji

Favorite Color:

Probably orange? I don't really care…

Favorite Food:

EVERYTHING!! But especially BBQ!!!

Hair Color:

Brownish…redish? Like a rust.

Eyes:

Blue

Best Trait:

I'm a kind guy.

Worst Trait:

I'm kinda plump to be honest…I'm sure no one really thinks to much of it though.

Describe Crush:

Don't have one.

Special Mentions:

Nothing in particular.

Results:

You seem to be a great guy, and all around nice! A little oblivious, especially when it comes to yourself, but that's OK!

"Hm…not bad results! It could have been worse…they could have called me fat."

(I do not know his eye color, will someone tell me, thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8

Personality Quiz Neji

Favorite Color:

Grey.

Favorite Food:

No preference.

Hair Color:  
Dark Brown

Eyes:

Lavenderish…white? Maybe grey…

Best Trait:

My looks and my strength. My intelligence also…

Worst Trait:

I don't talk much.

Describe Crush:

Dangerous…too many weapons. Looks like a panda, has no last name.

Special Mentions:

I hate the Main House.

Results:

Get some fun into your life, lighten up and let go of old grudges! Also, ask that special someone out…she'll say yes!

"Hn."

(YAY NEJI/TEN!)


	9. Chapter 9

Personality Quiz Tenten

Favorite Color

Hmm pink or green!

Favorite Food:

Chinese!

Hair Color:

Brown…pretty plain.

Eyes:

Chocolate.

Best Trait:

Um, well…if you ever need someone with accuracy call me, I'm also pretty reliable…and a peace maker?

Worst Trait:

I'm secretive…no one knows my family, or my last name…

Describe Crush:

Tall, long hair…beautiful eyes…strong…tone, and totally stoic!

Special Mentions:

Give me a good result or I'll stab you.

Results:

Be a little more aggressive and get yourself into the front lines! You're an awesome person, just show that off more! You tend to be a bit hot headed…and a tomboy. Take risks for great rewards.

"But…it's to hard not to be in the background."

(YAY TENTEN!! She's my favorite kunoichi.)


	10. Chapter 10

-1Personality Quiz: Lee

Name: Rock Lee

Favorite color: Youthful green or blue!

Favorite Food: The Curry of Life!!

Best Quality: My handsome face and toned body!!

Worst Trait: My devotion to training and my sensei.

Describe Crush: A pink haired goddess with stunning eyes.

Anything Else: YOUTH!!!!

Results: OK come back down to earth, the girl can't be ALL that great. Plus, you really need to keep up with the current style…I bet you wear spandex and have a bowl cut.

"W-wh-what's wrong with my style!? IT'S YOUTHFUL!"


	11. Chapter 11

-1Personality Quiz Chapter 11: Hinata

Favorite Color:

L-lavender probably…or blue…

Favorite Food:

W-w-whatever the cooks made…it's not important.

Hair Color:

Black or blueish…

Eye Color:

K-k-kind of white…maybe lavender…or light blue…

Best Trait:

I'm extremely kind…I think…

Worst Trait:

I'm very s-shy…I faint a lot, I blush too much…and I stutter…a l-l-lot.

Describe Crush:

He's hyper…and funny, he can eat a lot…and he's great person…w-w-with big dreams.

Special Mentions:

I am heir to the Hyuuga clan…um…I'm part of Team 8?

Results:

You HAVE to get a backbone girl…stand up for yourself, and be MUCH less shy…that guy will notice you for who you are, and your major skills if you just speak up!!

"…I could never do t-t-that…"


	12. Chapter 12

Personality Quiz Chapter 12: Kiba

Favorite Color:

I guess I like blue and red.

Favorite Food:

Hm...that's a really tough one. What if I can't pick?

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color:

Brown

Best Trait:

Courage? Loyalty maybe?

Worst Trait:

I guess I'm sort of loud.

Describe Crush:

Uh...well...um...let's not go there.

Special Mentions:

Dogs rock!

Results:

You're wild! And definitely indecisive, why don't you calm down a bit? It might do you good...


End file.
